The present invention pertains to a ball pivot of a ball-and-socket joint for motor vehicles with a joint ball and with a pivot connected to the joint ball. The present invention also pertains to a wheel suspension of a motor vehicle for the spring-loaded connection of at least one wheel to the frame or the chassis of the motor vehicle with at least one shock-absorbing strut and at least one suspension.
Such a ball pivot of a ball-and-socket joint for motor vehicles has been known from, e.g., the Patent DE 44 03 584 C2. With the design features according to the preamble, these ball pivots are frequently used in highly stressed ball-and-socket joints in chassis of motor vehicles and have been manufactured in large numbers by the corresponding manufacturers for decades. The ball pivot comprises a joint ball and an essentially cylindrical pivot pin connected thereto. The pivot pin is provided with threads over at least a substantial part of its length, so that the ball pivot can be introduced with the pivot into an opening of a component of the motor vehicle intended for this purpose in order to be fastened to the pivot pin by means of a nut screwed onto the pivot pin. A support surface, with which the pivot pin is supported against the pressing force of the nut screwed onto the thread, is usually provided on the side of the joint ball.
If the above-described nut is to be tightened or loosened during the mounting or removal of the ball pivot, it is necessary to fix the ball pivot itself with the pivot connected thereto in order to prevent the pivot from rotating together with the nut. This is achieved in the prior-art embodiments mostly by providing a multitooth engagement (Torx), a hexagon socket, a hexagon insert, or the like, at the pivot pin on the inside or on the outside, by means of which an opposite torque can be achieved between the nut to be tightened or loosened and the pivot itself. However, it was found in practical use that the multitooth engagement is very often destroyed by, e.g., stones and weather effects, so that major problems occur at the time of the removal of the ball-and-socket joint. Since it is impossible to fix the ball pivot because of the destruction of the multitooth engagement and the thread at the pivot pin is also heavily contaminated and stiff due to the use of the vehicle, the entire cylindrical pivot rotates together with the nut after the loosening moment of the cylindrical pivot has been exceeded. Thus, loosening of the cylindrical pivot pin is hardly possible or is possible only with great difficulty.
The primary object of the present invention is to improve the prior-art ball pivot with a joint ball and with a pivot pin connected to the joint ball such that the ball pivot will be prevented from rotating during loosening or tightening of the ball pivot in a component of the motor vehicle.
According to the invention, a ball pivot of a ball-and-socket joint for motor vehicles is provided. The ball pivot has a joint ball and a pivot pin connected to the joint ball. A substantial part of the pivot pin is made nonround for preventing the ball pivot from rotating.
Thus, the invention provides that a ball pivot of a ball-and-joint socket for motor vehicles with a joint ball and with a pivot connected to the joint ball be further improved such that at least a substantial part of the pivot pin is made nonround. It is achieved due to this nonround design of a substantial part of the pivot pin that the pivot pin can be supported with respect to rotation in the motor vehicle component to which it is to be connected or is connected. To achieve this, the nonround part of the pivot pin must be located at least partially in the area of the opening of the motor vehicle component, through which the pivot pin of the ball pivot is inserted. This opening of the motor vehicle component may be, e.g., an elongated hole in the motor vehicle component or an opening designed corresponding to the nonround shape of the pivot pin. A multitooth engagement at the ball pivot or another possible securing against rotation of the ball pivot can be advantageously abandoned due to the nonround design of the part of the pivot pin extending into the opening of the motor vehicle component.
An advantageous variant of the nonround shape of the substantial part of the pivot pin may be the oval or angular design of the pivot, e.g., in the form of a square or polygon.
According to another advantageous variant of the ball pivot according to the present invention, the ball pivot may have a separate support surface between the ball pivot and the pivot pin, which support surface may be supported, e.g., against an opposite surface of the motor vehicle component, to which the ball pivot is to be connected, during tightening by means of a nut. Furthermore, it may be advantageous in this connection for the support surface to extend flatly and at right angles to the central axis of the pivot pin.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the ball pivot according to the present invention, at least part of the length of the pivot pin is provided with a connection contour. This may be, e.g., a thread, a force fit, a bayonet or another, similar, prior-art connection contour.
It is advantageous in the design of the contour for the cross-sectional area of the part of the pivot pin that has the connection contourxe2x80x94viewed in the cross section through the central axis of the pivot pinxe2x80x94to be located within the contour of the cross-sectional area of the nonround part of the pivot pin. In other words, in a cross section at right angles to the central axis of the pivot pin, the cross-sectional areas of the part of the pivot pin that carries the connection contour shall be advantageously located completely within the cross-sectional area of the nonround pant. It is thus guaranteed that the threaded part of the pivot pin can also be passed through all openings through which the nonround part of the pivot pin fits. Coaxial position of the two cross-sectional areas and viewing the cross-sectional areas in the direction of the central axis of the pivot pin of the ball pivot is assumed in this approach.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the ball pivot, the pivot pin has a notch or groove on the side located opposite the joint ball. As a result, it is advantageously possible to achieve a correct alignment of the ball pivot during the mounting of the ball pivot in the motor vehicle component or to facilitate such alignment.
According to another aspect of the object of the invention, it is suggested that the prior-art wheel suspension of a motor vehicle for the spring-loaded connection of at least one wheel to the frame or to the chassis of the motor vehicle with at least one shock-absorbing strut and at least one suspension arm be improved such that a ball-and-socket joint is provided as a nonpositive connection between at least one shock-absorbing strut and at least one suspension arm. This ball-and-socket joint may advantageously have a means for securing against rotation, as it is described in the preceding text or also in the following exemplary embodiments or in the claims.
It is apparent that the above-mentioned features of the present invention, which will be explained below, may be used not only in the combination described, but also in other combinations or alone, without going beyond the scope of the present invention.
Other features and advantages of the present invention appear from the following description of a preferred exemplary embodiment with reference to the drawings.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.